


Devotion

by guy_fieri



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, cuteness, sorry - Freeform, this is rly lame i wrote this years ago but hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guy_fieri/pseuds/guy_fieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bolin and Iroh want to do is be together. But a dangerous law prevents them from doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

‘And it had been decreed that lower class, middle class, and upper class individuals shall marry their equal in rank and none higher, nor lower than that, lest they be punished under the pain of death.’ 

Bolin sighed as he recited the rule that every person in the world knew from childhood. The muscular teenager, an earthbender of the lowest class, had really gotten in deep this time…Who could really blame him though? At first, when high class Firebender prince Iroh II had arrived in Republic City on royal military business, Bolin hadn’t paid attention; He was just another rich man, another customer for him and his brother, Mako, to care for at the small inn they had inherited from their deceased parents. But as soon as the green eyed youth set eyes upon the powerful and influential General’s sweet smile and gentle disposition, he couldn’t help himself- and neither could Iroh. The two had gradually fallen in love, beginning with small dates late at night, to stolen kisses behind Mako’s back, to late night encounters in Iroh’s quarters at the inn. One night, the topic of what they were going to do came up as Bolin laid his head upon Iroh’s chest. Their world cared nothing about sex or age when it came to marriage, but oddly enough, class too important to disregard. 

“We could always run away.” Bolin said quietly, so Mako didn’t hear as he was cleaning the room next door. The earthbender knew that wouldn’t be very probable, the only place that was free of the deadly law was the city of Omashu, due to the refusal of the nation to submit to restrictions on love after what had happened to the founders of their city.

Iroh sighed softly, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. “They’ll know who I am straight away, even if they don’t know who you are.” He was right, of course Bolin knew that. The fire prince would be hard to miss anywhere. He flinched, reality setting in. “I-I know…I wish they could just accept us.” He slowly started to tear up.

Iroh wrapped his arms around the sniffling teen gently. “Hey…I told you I’d never leave you. My family keeps their promises, no matter how difficult they are to fulfill.” Bolin nodded, laughing tearily.

“I know…family honor and all.” He kept his face hidden. “There has to be a way to be together that doesn’t involve having our heads chopped off…” Suddenly, his head popped up, eyes bright with an epiphany of sorts, and he looked at Iroh. “Change my identity!” 

“…What?” Iroh blinked, confused. Bolin laughed and went on.

“My identity, and Mako’s~ Forge us into high class citizens and we can go live with you, in the fire nation! You have connections that can do that, right? I mean you’re one of the most powerful people on the planet right now.” 

Iroh thought about it, before smiling. “I have one guy who can definitely do the trick.” And it was done, a week later and General Bumi, Iroh’s colleague, had sent a secret messenger hawk with fake papers for both Bolin and Mako. Of course, the elder brother had been skeptical of the whole idea at first, if they were caught they would not only die, but be tortured horribly as well, he supposed. However, with a little coercing from Iroh about how much better off he and his brother would be as high class members of society, he came around. Another week passed, filled with packing up and giving the humble inn to a couple of low status (Mako couldn’t stand their parents inn being closed down, and the other people had needed a place to stay anyways), before they were on Iroh’s ship, headed for the fire nation under the aliases of Lee for Mako, and Jun for Bolin. Iroh had decided it would be best to get married right away, and so they would be married before the night’s end tomorrow, after Bolin met the fire lady with his rehearsed story of who he and his brother were.

Currently, Bolin was leaning over the side of the ship, alone; Mako had gone to bed early on account of seasickness, and Iroh was in the navigation room, planning the course for their journey. The teen sighed softly, watching the waves crash into the side of the metal ship, washing away the dirt and making it look brand new again…sort of like his live. Ironically, Iroh was the wave that crashed into his filthy, depressing life and made it brand new again with his love. Interrupting his thoughts, Bolin’s pet Fire Ferret, who he just couldn’t leave behind, scurried onto his broad shoulder. Bolin grinned and scratched his ear. 

“Everything’s changing, isn’t it little guy?” 

“You bet it is.” A voice said behind him, making him almost fall into the water. Iroh caught him, laughing slightly. “Careful, I don’t need my husband falling and drowning before our wedding night. Bolin laughed sheepishly.

“That would be unfortunate. Iroh we’re going to be happy now, right?” He asked nervously. Iroh wrapped his arms around his fiancée, kissing the top of his head. “Of course we are, Bo. We’ll always be together now, safe and sound.”


End file.
